Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless (e.g., cellular) communication systems, and more particularly, systems for providing access to emergency service providers.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services, such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks require users to have subscriptions for services in order to be provided access to use the networks' resources. Additionally, in some wireless communication networks, poor interference mitigation and/or poor cell coverage may lead to failures in establishing or maintaining network connections.
In some wireless communication networks, a user may not have access to a wireless network or wireless device. As a result, the user may not be able to request or communicate with an emergency service provider. Thus, there remains an unmet need for improvements in providing access to emergency service providers are desired.